The present invention relates to a roof ridge vent for enhancing the circulation of air in a space between a roof and an underlying structure.
It is useful, and in many locales a building code requirement, that the attic area of a building be provided with a means to permit air exchange. Such ventilation prevents undue heat buildup, which can render the living quarters of the building uncomfortable and impose unreasonable energy requirements for cooling. Proper ventilation of the attic area also tends to preserve the structural integrity of the roof and roof coverings.
One known method of venting consists of applying a venting media over a ventilation slot cut along the ridge of a roof. This type of vent is referred to as a ridge vent. Examples of roof ridge vents are disclosed by U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0220714 of Caruso et al. and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,942,699 issued to Spinelli; 5,960,595 issued to McCorsley et al.; 5,673,521, 5,902,432, 6,308,472, 6,298,613, 7,604,536, 7,422,520 and 7,393,273 issued to Coulton et al.; and 6,277,024, 6,981,916, 7,384,331 and 7,182,688 issued to Coulton. Other examples are provided by U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,343,985 issued to Smith and 5,425,672 and 5,167,579 issued to Rotter.
While the roof ridge vents disclosed in the above referenced patents and published application may function satisfactorily, there is a need for improved alternatives with respect to a ridge vent capable of efficient and inexpensive manufacture. The ridge vent should be capable of being readily and properly installed in a manner requiring labor skills possessed by the average roof installer and may permit use of standard pneumatic roofing nail guns. Further, the roof ridge vent should be capable of being provided as a continuous, indeterminate-length mat/web which can be stored, transported and supplied to installers in roll-form.